Gears of War: Age of Armageddon
This article is the author's view and opinion of Sera before the Locust-Human war and the Pendulum Wars. Another thing, the article may seem severely messed up due to things you can probably obviously make out. Another thing, I completely rehauled the entire thing. I do not own anything written in this passage. Feel free to rip my asshole apart if I violated anything. One more thing, I am a beginner, and any wiki tips would be helpful. I will continue to add chapters every two days. I kinda want this to be released one by one, ya know? Sera Sera was a beautiful planet. A planet which held the many great thinkers. Unfortunately, most of Sera's history is drenched in blood and warfare. The Age of Armageddon was the era when humans fought one another. This fighting normally occured between the forces of the ISR and the SLF. At first, they fought with words. Then, weapons. And finally, the weapons which almost ended humanity. They have evolved the "atomic bomb" from before Evolution. They used biological weapons, and massive vehicles of war. The two sides fought for 1,000 years. Eventually, the Age of Silence ended the conflict. But war and conflict is a compulsive thing of humanity. They will fight again. CHAPTER 1: War My name is Timothy Whern. I serve the SLF. My standard weapon of choice is an RA-45 tipped with a steel Archimond combat knife. I go to war in 2 days. If my journal survives the test of time, let me explain this war and why I fight it. The ISR wants to rule a united Sera with a dictator-like reign. The SLF is an honorable collection of nations who wish to remain independent yet in contact with one another. The ISR stands for Independent Seran Republic, while I stand for Seran Liberation Front. Two completely different sides fighting for two completely different things. There's oppression, and freedom. Never I thought it would come down to this. The buzz of our Knight Jay flying through the sky was all that kept me awake for the 2 hours it took to reach the Posdan front. The ISR held their fire while I was flying, otherwise I would've been a dead man. The front was quiet, so quiet that our scouts fell asleep while patrolling. It was Christmas, and we had just finished our feast. I think the ISR let us sleep off our meals, because they attacked precisely 8 hours later. I heard this faint noise ringing on their side of the front, and thought it was a firing exercise or something. I hopped to my feet when I saw a DT12 bomber hauling ass over our base. I rang the air raid siren, and all the grunts locked and loaded for a fight. The ISR stopped being nice, and so had we. After their carpet bombing fail, the ISR sent their infantry over for a skirmish. Being a Commsmen, I wasn't allowed to hold off on the front. I had to sit in a flooding ditch, taking orders and giving them. I was just about to anwser a recon report requested from the commander when a Bolo flew at my feet. I immediately dropped my harness and crawled out of the ditch. It exploded, careening me about 13 feet in the air. When I landed, I felt this heavy thud, yet soft feeling. I got to my feet, and found out I landed on mutilated pieces of ISR bits. We were holding the line, but just barely. At that moment, some fool charged at my throat with his Kamutya drawn. He knocked me down, and jammed his knife into my gut. I screamed in agony and anger, and ripped the blade out before impaling him through his jaw. About 17 minutes later, the ISR retreated. I had to be taken to a field hospital for my injury. The nurse was this cute girl named Catherine. She slipped a morphine tablet into my mouth and told me to relax. Before I was out, we smiled at each other, and I drifted off.